Daddy's Boy
by redweasleygirl
Summary: Kurt (23), recent NYADA grad/Vogue Intern/General Rising NY star, grew up on the Anderson Estate with ChauffeurBurt (serving Grandfather Dale Anderson) and a curly haired nuisance who he has missed since he left. As Kurt comes home for an extended visit, he is surprised to see a beautiful curly haired boy asleep on his bed. Rated M for sexual situations (including Daddy/Kurt!).


Daddy's Boy

Synopsis – Kurt (23), recent NYADA grad/Vogue Intern/General Rising NY star, grew up on the Anderson Estate with ChauffeurBurt (serving Grandfather Dale Anderson) and a curly haired nuisance who he has missed since he left. Blaine (17) is the current heir as his father has been disowned due to a violent reaction at finding out his son was gay. Due to many years faithful service, Dale invests in Burt's auto-shop idea and Burt now owns/runs several of them. As Kurt comes home for an extended visit, he is surprised to see a beautiful curly haired boy asleep on his bed. Rated M for sexual situations (including Daddy/Kurt!), swearing and indirectly referred to violence.

Prologue

He waited patiently for the owner of the smaller set of legs to crest the hill, hearing small chuffs of determined exertion behind him. The outlook from his current view point was one he had grown up with. The manicured lawns were far behind them at this point, with the longer grass flirting at his knobby knees. The wild flowers were as familiar as his mother's perfume and were as comforting as the memories of her gentle kindness, when he was in need of it.

"Kurtie I maded it!" the owner of the smaller set of legs announced, proudly scrambling to stand next to the lanky youth. Kurt Hummel looked down to see the gently rounded cheeks and tumbled black curls of Blaine Anderson, the future heir of everything that their eyes could currently make out.

"Yes, I see that," he said patiently, not revealing the fact that he had been walking slowly. "And what do you think we should do now? Do you like it here?" he asked the little boy gently, still a little unsure at sharing this secret place that so reminded him of his mother. He let his legs fall and swooped Blaine into his lap, rolling them around slightly in the sweet-smelling grass before lightly tickling along his sides, knowing he would illicit shrieking laughter. He was not disappointed.

"Noooo! Hahaha…stop it Kurtie!...stop stop stop…I'm going to pee!" he said, knowing that this was the only way to get Kurt to stop. Heaven forbid anyone spoiled Kurt Hummel's clothes.

"Don't you dare Blaine Anderson! These are vintage shorts!" he swore, pausing in his tickling assault to garner the truth. The young boy simply shrugged and situated himself such that his back was to Kurt's, their limbs tangled together and looking out at the beautiful vista. Blaine pulled his bottom lip into his mouth (adorably with one front tooth missing as of last week), afraid to ask his question.

"Kurtie…" he whispered, "Is this where you came with your Mommy when you were little, like me?" Kurt did not answer straight away, choosing instead to idly pluck flowers and form them in a crown through the tangled silky curls under his nose.

"Yes. When I was little like you, we liked to come here. It was our secret place," he answered softly, not surprised to find some tears running down his angular face.

"Oh…" the little boy said, and Kurt knew it must be confusing for him to associate parents with anything warm or loving. The current heir and his wife were divorced, Blaine's mother having been wed only to produce an heir and paid handsomely for it. She would send the odd letter now and then, revealing things about her new life in Paris but there was never any invitation for Blaine to visit her. His father was largely absent from his life as well, known for erratic bursts of behaviour when he did come home. Kurt was thankful that Blaine had some stability in his family life in the shape of his Grandfather Dale and to a lesser extent, the Hummels.

"umm…maybe it can be our secret from now on?" the little boy asked, thumb caught between his teeth in uncertainty. Turning around to peek up at the glasz eyes of his idol and only real friend, he was glad to see a soft smile playing at his lips. He saw the remnants of a few tears running down the somewhat fuzzy cheeks, and brought up his little hands to wipe them away and press a somewhat wet and messy kiss to the already damp skin there.

He felt himself being turned back around and held snuggly against the taller boy's back. Kurt's somewhat pointed chin rested atop his springy curls and flower crown and whispered an agreement to their pact.

"Okay Blainey…this can be our secret place from now on."

A/N I do not Glee or vast country estates. I do not make money from this endeavor.


End file.
